Patience and Perception is Key
by TheODDPea
Summary: Things get awkward when Peter can't tell Erik he's his father. Like really painfully awkward. Also there's ChErik if that sweetens the deal. I'll try to update fast! But school is gettin cray my dudes!
1. Bonding Time

It had been three months since the near end of the world, and Erik had decided to stay at Charles' academy. He didn't become a professor and only went on missions when it was dire. He was more of a house guest than anything, he might even be equated to a student, as he was, with the help of Charles, learning to be a better man and learning to let go of all the rage and pain that had amassed inside him for so long. He was even beginning to make friends with some of the other mutants.

"Yo! Magnet head! I'm going to get lunch for some of the kids, could use some company, " Peter had been, surprisingly, one of the first people to try and push Erik out of his shell. It was a little off putting as the two had never really talked, even when Peter was the one who broke Erik out of the Pentagon and saved his life.

Erik nodded his head in affirmation and walked with his companion to the school's driveway. The two got in the red '57 Chevy and sped off.

On the road, Peter watched the scenery wiz by much faster than he was used to. It was a quiet ride to the McDonalds, and Peter didn't exactly know how to start a conversation with his dad who didn't even know he was his dad. The whole thing was dizzying for the young mutant. Erik wasn't any better. He shifted awkwardly in the drivers seat, and he opened his mouth only to close it again. And carrying on with that awkward theme, both mutants reached to turn on the radio causing there hands to touch, a little moist from the heat and a little moist from their nerves.

Quickly they both pulled their hands away and the awkward silence once again took hold.

After a while Peter reached out again to turn on the radio, anything to stop the silence. Eurythmics' Sweet Dreams was playing.

" So metal head, what music are you into? Personally I like this new genre, uh, they call it synth pop," Peter tried not to look too eager to find out if they had the same tastes in music. Erik rubbed his head and pondered if even had a favorite genre, or song.

" I don't believe I have a favorite genre or song. Although I'm rather fond of Stand by Me by Ben E. King, or sometimes I like to listen to Fortunate Son on repeat," Peter had a smirk on his face.

' A soft hearted rebel huh?'


	2. Burger Time

The two pulled into the parking lot.

"Wait, let's go in," Peter insisted. Erik looked at him quizzically, but none the less got out of the car and obliged.

They walked into the establishment and stood in line, behind, what Peter thought was the fattest man he's ever seen. He looked apprehensively at Erik, hoping the behemoth in front of them wouldn't take too long to order. He wouldn't it admit outloud but he wanted to impress the man. That was his father after all. But according to the side glances Peter had been stealing, Erik didn't seem to mind the wait.

When they did get to the counter, they were quick to order, with Erik gently reminding Peter to order for the kids as he got drinks.

Quietly they sat at a small booth and began digging into their lunch. Peter started to regret his suggestion. It seemed they could never really talk openly. Peter didn't want to push it and Erik didn't really understand why he was invited.

So Peter tried to salvage what he thought to be a wreckage, by asking what it was like working with the Professor.

" Fun, and rather difficult. I never knew when he was in my head, or how deep he had delved into my personal buisness. But I knew, and know now that I can trust him. He was, for lack of a better word, gentle. He still is. That mission we flew all those years ago in Cuba, preparing for it is a very fond memory I keep. We were sort of a duo I'll admit, and though our teaching methods were differnt, we sort of balanced each other out ya know?" No, Peter didn't know.

The silver headed boy was in a bit of shock. It felt like this lunch date indeed payed off. He didn't know what to say. Neither did Erik. Mostly because he felt he had said too much already. He hadn't meant to gush about the old days, especially not to someone who he barely knew. Peter just sat there staring at his dad. He didn't realize it until Erik had coughed uncomfortably, crumpled up his napkins and wrapping paper and shuffled to the trash bin.

Peter blushed, he didn't mean to stare. He was just glad that he got something more out of the man. More that a head nod or one sentence answers.

As the two drove back the silence was somehow more awkward and less awkward at the same time. Peter was pleased he got to hear the brief telling of the original X-men. And to hear what Erik had thought of the Professor, it was really huminizing. Peter wanted to know who his dad was, not the once floating menace who terrorized Washington, and he wanted his dad to know who he was, before he knew their relation.

Peter finished his drink, annoyingly sucking until that dreaded slurping sound that signaled that there was no more soda to be had.

Erik knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, and for that he was thankful. He felt somewhat bad that he had embarrassed the kid, though he didn't know why the kid was staring at him like that in the first place. Then a thought struck Erik.

' _Oh no.'_


	3. Worry Time

As Erik parked in the gravel driveway Raven came to greet them. Well, came to greet Peter and alert him of his tardiness to her training.

" Maximoff! You're late, and for the third time this week. Do you need to stay after class for extra training?" Peter got out of the car first and tried to block out Erick's figure in the drivers seat.

" What? I can't train on an empty stomach! " He shuffled in front of the view of Erik again. Raven was suspicious of his movements and circled around the car only to have Peter follow her around at light speed to further impede her view of the other man.

" Peter! " Raven was becoming annoyed.

" You're wasting class time, now move it!"

Erik finally exited the car very confused and a little amused. Raven was surprised to see him there. But at the same time connected the dots between the two.

" Did you steal my student away Erik?" Raven chided. Suddenly Erik opened the car to pull out the food they'd ordered for the younger students.

" He said he needed help with the bags, so I obliged. I didn't know he had class afterwards," Erik glanced at Peter who rubbed his head in fake confusion.

" Oh? Is that so?" Raven smirked.

" Yeah, ya know I must've forgot, those burgers were delicious!... Well, later metal head! Wasting time and all that ya know?" Peter took off towards Hank's training simulator, not wanting to see the look on Raven's face as she connected the dots to why he was late, and why he had been late for the past three days.

Before Raven left she turned to Erik and said, " It's not even lunch time ya know?"

" Oh."

' _Oh'_

The mutant walked back in the house to find Charles in the lobby staring lovingly out the big window.

" You know Erik, this place is really lovely."

" Yes, it is Charles. You've built a wonderful school." Charles rolled away to look at his old friend. When he did, he felt a swell of pride in his heart. Erik had really come into his own these past months. He noted that his eyes looked a little more gentle and clear.

"You also have wonderful students Professor. And that's actually the reason I came to bother you," Eric cleared his throat. Charles nodded and motioned Eric to follow him to his study. After the mess three months back there had been added ramps to help Charles maneuver around the school.

" So what's this all about my old friend?" Charles rolled to his place near their chess board and motioned for Erik to sit. Erik took a few steps hesitantly.

" Well I was wondering how close you are to Peter Maximoff? " Charles was a little taken aback. The Professor wondered if Erik knew then, that Quicksilver was his son.

" Might I ask why?"

" Well, um do you perhaps know of his, well, sexual orientation?" Charles was definitely raising red flags in his head. He had certainly not expected this development.

" Oh Charles, I am not interested in the boy! I can see it in your face, you think I'm a pervert! I am asking because I think he may have a crush on me, or is somehow interested in me!" Now that, was definitely not expected. Charles took in his words for a moment and then began to chuckle which soon turned into laughter, all the while Erik was staring in confusion.

" Oh Erik! Oh no, Peter isn't interested in you romantically! Haha! I think you better just wait patiently to hear what he has to say, " Erik looked more confused.

" What does that mean? Do you know something Charles?" The Professor just shook his head, still slightly chuckling. Then he began to stroll back down the hallway, leaving his very confused friend to his own devices.


	4. Training Time

Before Peter had made it back to the simulator he had promptly taken the food to the other students.

" Oh?! I didn't know you went to get food, I would've come with you, " Jubilee said.

" It's no big deal, well I gotta go, see ya around," Peter hoped that his actions hadn't been too suspicious. He didn't need the others letting the cat outa the bag before he did. Speaking of which, he had no idea what the hell he was going to tell Erik.

As Charles left to go teach his students Erik was still flabbergasted at what exactly this all meant. That conversation wasn't exactly clear either. So from what Erik could deduce, Peter wasn't exactly interested romantically, but there was something else pulling the boy to him.

' You should stop analysing his feelings and start looking at your own,' the Professor's voice rung clear. Erik rolled his eyes.

' Get out of my head please,' Erik was becoming more annoyed. If Charles knew something he didn't, which was somehow always the case, why didn't he just tell him? But patience was never a strong suit for Erik Lehnsherr.

Raven was finding it hard to be strict with Peter. She knew the kid was really struggling to befriend Erik, and it wasn't like he was the easiest guy to talk to.

As she arrived to the simulator she pulled Peter aside.

" Hey! Speedy Gonzales, we need to chat!" Peter looked confused and a little guilty. She motioned for him to follow her. They walked down the corridor and up the metallic stairs leading to the normal school building. Raven hadn't said anything at this point.

" So, " Peter began, biting his lip a little.

" So, " Raven said. She looked at him gently. Like a mother would. They continued to walk, and eventually found themselves in the courtyard garden. It was a warm afternoon with an occasional breeze. They sat down on a stone bench not saying anything for a while, maybe just relaxing for a moment. Both preparing for the topic at hand. Raven took a breath and smiled to herself.

" You seem a little distracted today, mind if I ask why?" She turned a little more towards her student. Peter leaned back on the bench and admired the sky above. He smiled.

" Like you don't already know. I think we made progress today though. He answered me with more than one sentence. He talked about Charles and your first mission as the X-men. It was nice, " Peter waited for a response.

" I think you should tell him soon Peter, he's a fickle man and he may leave before you say anything. I just don't want you to regret anything. I think you could do some real good in his life. Maybe you'll be the one to finally make him stay," Raven looked hopeful. She really did want closure for her friends. She wanted to make Erik see that he always had a family, and that he always would, and maybe Peter would be the one to make him realize that.

" I don't know if I'm ready. I know he's a good man, but I don't know if I'm the who'll make him stay. I don't know his feelings yet. I don't really know my fellings about him either."

" Well, I'm really glad your giving a lot of thought Peter," Raven was so happy in that moment. This kid, her student gave her hope for the future of the X-men.

Raven spoke again," So I'm going to give it some good thought too." Raven stood up and stretched her arms. She turned and offered Peter her hand. He obliged with an upturned eyebrow.

" What? " he was curious.

" Well, I've known Erik for quite a while and if there's one thing I know, it's that he's a narcissist. So let's humble him a bit, " she grinned wide. Peter was still raising his brow.

" Aaaaaannnd? How is that gonna happen?"

" Through art of course!"


	5. Art Time

Erik was not the most artistically inclined person. He could appreciate art, and could somtimes even analyze it with a certain degree of intelligence. But he was by no means an art buff.

" Umm, I don't know what I'm doing," Erik was fumbling to mold the clay he had been given into what he wanted. It looked like a Picasso painting in pottery form. How had he been talked into this anyway? Ah, Raven of course, with her silver tongue, always chiding him into one bet or another. Really it was his own ego that pushed him into ludicrous situations. But they could be so lucrative sometimes. This time he had been forced into an art contest with some unknown rival. The winner took home three hundred dollars along with the loser doing their house chores for a week. In short she made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, " Raven looked smugly at the six foot figure bent over in a kindergarten kid's seat. He, in return, looked up and gave a mean huff.

At just that moment Peter sped in, leaving a tornado of finger paintings in his wake. He looked at the poor clay pot his father had made with fake enthusiasm.

" Having fun metal head? Just kidding, it looks…. good. I mean it looks like, um, like a Dali!" He sheepishly rubbed his head and then made his way to stand behind Charles and Raven in preparation for the lash back.

' Nice save right ? ' Peter aimed a sly smile at Charles.

' We'll see about that…' He chuckled inwardly.

" Salvador Dali was a **painter** young man, " Erik was speaking through his teeth. His head fell into his hands.

" Honestly, what are you teaching them Charles?" Raven perked up.

" Oh nothing important, " she began, " just how to survive in a world all too trigger happy to gun them down, but please do keep talking of how cultured you are." Erik rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was tension, not a heavy tension, but a friendly tone that seemed to vocalize the closeness of their relationship. Charles now outwardly laughed.

" It's getting quite lively huh?," he wiped a tear from his eye and wheeled himself towards Raven and Erik. He pat his good friend on the shoulder and wrapped Raven's waist in a hug. Truly is was in these moments that Charles felt most content.

" Well, if you can't do pottery, you could always make modern art out of metal daddio-" Peter promptly shut his mouth. Erik looked at the young man and quirked his eyebrow. It seemed that the whole room was holding its breath. Peter certainly was. Raven gave out an amused sough.

'Wow,' she thought, 'smooth.' She rubbed her temples as Charles light elbowed her in the side.

" 'Daddio'? What is this the 50s ?" And all at once the breath was released.

" Hahahaha, well I try to use lingo you dinosaurs will understand ya know?"

' Close call my boy. If you want, you could tell him right here right now, we'd be here to offer support.' Peter winced. No. He wanted to tell Erik on his own.

' Thanks Professor, but I wanna tell him by myself.'

" Well don'f forget," Erik pointed at his chest, "this dinosaur can still throw down… dude," Erik huffed and stood up. And as he went to stride out of the room he paused next to the silver haired mutant and awkwardly scruffed Peter's hair with a pleased sigh and left the small room with a slight grin.

"Hey! Don't forget you can choose whatever art medium you want! Keep at it… DADDIO!" Peter called after him with a large smirk across his face.

Later that day, Erik was strolling through the gardens smiling to himself. It really felt as if he could build a life here. He had before. He was surrounded by his closest friends and by fellow mutants who thought him a hero. He even began enjoying the sounds of children running amok in the mornings. And he felt the pleasantness of making a new friend. That Maximoff kid was quite cute,in his own eccentric way. But there was a part of him that didn't trust this calm. He knew better than to get too comfortable. Knew better than to get too attached. He had lost his parents, he lost his wife and child. Settling in one place too long never seemed to work out in his favor.

' Ha!,' he thought grimly, 'I seem to attract more than metal. I'm a magnet for tragedy huh?' He sat on one of the many stone benches. The sky was beginning to dim into a pool of pale orange, and suddenly he was sad. Tears began to well up as he was filled with longing, and regret.

'This isn't how it was supposed to be.' He held his head in his hands trying to muffle his sobs. There was silence for a long while, until a familiar voice rang clear.

'Old friend,' it was Charles, of course it was. He didn't need this now. Didn't want to be coddled like a child.

'I'm fine, I was just nostalgic for the past is all,' he sniffed and wiped away the tears that were trying hard to push past his fingers. It seemed like he was always the most broken, always the burden, and it wasn't like he could disagree, but he just wished it weren't true. He wished he weren't wrong all the bloody time!

Charles was heading towards the large garden now. He knew Erik didn't like to be comforted. But he was his friend, and he'd be damned if he didn't try. Charles understood perfectly well Erik's feelings. Hank had babbied him well enough when the first class X men had disbanded and it was belittling to tell the truth. He knew loss, he knew the pain of losing his family. But still, here he was, fighting the good fight, giving purpose to his own life! He just wanted his friend to be able to accept that good things could happen to him once again.

As he was wheeling his way forward there was an abrupt catch in his wheelchair and before he could realize he was eating a face full of mud.

'Ahem, umm, old friend-' before he could finish a roaring voice, that he identified as Erik's, was surging threw his brain.

'No! You listen old friend, if I wanted your help I'd ask now stop trying to pry!' Erik was slightly seething; the corners of his eyes started to turn red.

'While you do make a good point, it is actually I, that require your assistance. I seem to have fallen near the entrance to the garden, right next to the grove of lilies.'

'Oh.' Erik was on his feet quickly. He laughed to himself, a big hardy laugh.

'Sorry old friend, I'm on my way.' Charles rolled his eyes.

'Don't think I didn't hear you laughing!'

'I was hoping you would to be honest,' he sighed. He turned round the bend to see a bald man face down in the wet mud. It was quite the sight to see the oh so prestigious teacher eat dirt like a school kid who had just biffed it on a bike. For a moment Erik thought he might leave him there. But ultimately decided against it.

Steadily, Erik grabbed Charles by his waist and shoulder and flung the telepath over his shoulder. He landed with a hard 'umph'.

"Erik! Please put me in my chair," he struggled in vain to break free of the strong arms that barred him. Erik didn't listen.

" Your chair is covered in mud my good sir. I'll carry you back to the manor and clean your chair afterwards." Charles huffed, annoyed.

"I asked for a bit of assistance not a knight in shinning armor, thank you very much." He crossed his arms in protest. Erik sniggered at how pathetically cute he was being.

"Well just consider this payback for always trying to pry open my psyche old man!" Erik jostled his friend playfully around for a bit.

"Who are you calling old man? OLD MAN." Erik was now walking towards the academy with the Professor in tow and many students gawking at the absurd sight.

"And another thing! PAYBACK?! Erik you PARALYZED me!"

"Oh you are just never gonna let that go are you? Seriously Charles, what are you 12?" Charles rolled his eyes and tucked his head into the other mans shoulder. Talking into it he replied, "Oh yeah i just can't walk anymore, no biggie… nothing I can't look past for a friend."

"There, see how easy that was?" Charles narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think I won't sick the kindergarteners on you."

Early in the morning, when the sun was just showing itself, Erik crept out of his bed to sneak into the art room and practice his acrylic painting. His feet hit the wood floor quietly and with expert precision as not to disturb the sleeping.

As he entered the colorful room he spotted a certain silver haired boy in the corner. It was quite dizzying to watch the young man speed and slow as to get his art just right. He had to lean on the door frame to catch his balance. Slowly, with his expert X men presicion he moved towards the acrylics.

Quickly Peter spun around to run to the painting cabinet only for him to entangle himself with the older man, who he noticed was moving at a snails pace. Luckily Peter caught his dad by the head just in time to give them a somewhat soft landing.

"OW! Damn that hurt!" Erik tried to sit up but noticed a certain young man was lying atop his chest. There was a short silence that was cut off as Peter playfully responded, "Well I guess you know who your up against, ya scared yet?" Peter smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Erik looked down at the mutant who was now laying his head in his hands like a school girl and smirked.

"When pigs fly Peter. Well now I know I'm gonna win at least," Erik waggled his own eyebrows back. Peter scoffed. Oh it was on now.

"You just keep underestimating me then, it'll make it an even sweeter victory when you lose!"

'Oh poor boy, he actually thinks he can win,' Erik comically wiped a tear from his eye. He was beginning to like the kid, he really was, but he wasn't about to let three hundred dollars and free labor slip through his fingers. He would admit that maybe pottery wasn't his strong suit but he still had four days to pull his act together, and he had done more with less time.

"Wow daddio, you're pretty firm for a forty year old sweet potato," Peter was poking his chest now with a lighthearted curiosity. Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

"I do work out young man, as opposed to you. You're heavier than I thought, maybe less Totino's pizza rolls and more broccoli?" It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes.

'Who does he think he is? His dad?'

'Oh yeah,' he cackled to himself.

"Well if you say so DAD, but I won't like it," he began to push himself off the mans chest.

In the process of untangling their limbs Jubilee appeared in the entrance to the room stunned and flustered to see the house guest and her close friend entangled and a mess on the floor!

"O-oh! Umm I'll just be going!" she sped outta there almost as fast as Peter. The two gentlemen promptly picked themselves up. There was an air of awkwardness between them now, much like the one that had plagued their visit to McDonald's.

Peter felt a bit deflated that his hard work had been for nothing. He hoped to keep their relationship light and to hopefully tell Erik he was his father when they were both comfortable around each other. He was actually starting to know who his father was, he was getting to know the softer side of the Iron Maiden.

"Well! As fun as it was to take a trip with you, I have some paintings to attend to," and with that Peter bowed and took his leave.

Erik groaned. How was he supposed to explain this to Charles if he found out. Well that's _if_ he found out. He suddenly had the idea to talk to Jubilee.

Jubilee was on her way to visit Raven, the only adult she felt closest to. How was she going to reveal what she just saw?

'I mean, sure they're both legal adults but he's got twenty years on Peter! And they're gay?! Peter was always so suave, well I guess I shouldn't assume, but still-'

'May I ask what's on your mind Ms. Lee? You're awfully loud this morning,' Charles rounded the corridor with a quizzical look upon his face.

"Oh! Professor, um, I was actually about to voice my concerns to Raven," she bit her tongue not knowing if should tell anyone at all. He gave her a smile.

"Well how 'bout Raven and I listen then?" Jubilee nervously shook her head and led him to the library where Raven began her day helping Logan teach mutant history.

"Well that's why I'm asking you, I don't know where she sped off to after I left the room," Erik was talking to his friend in the corner of the large library trying to learn the whereabouts of the bubbly Jubilee.

"Well lucky for you, she's here, now go, class begins in fifteen!" Raven shooed her companion away for him to be met by an edgy mutant teen and a very curious headmaster. Erik immediately made a hard right towards the door.

"Erik! How splendid of you to be up with us on this fine morning! Speaking of, what are you doing up so early?" Charles wore a smirk that signaled he had found his culprit. Of what , he didn't know, but he intended to find out. And he had a sneaking suspicion that somehow his friend was at the center of whatever Ms. Lee was about to confess.

"Nothing! I was just catching up with Raven, well I'll make my leave if you don't mind, I should go eat-" Raven had mysteriously emerged behind Erik, sly eyes telling him that he was under the bus now.

"Breakfast can wait can't it, I have a feeling there's something important you might want to hear, Old Friend." And with that the four were sat at an oak table.

*sorry for the super late update! School got way intense! hope it was't too hard on all you lovelies! I'm working on the next chapter right now, so look forward! Also have a good day, love ya and remember prompts are always accepted, well suggestions, just run something by me sometime ;) k byeeee


End file.
